Sasuke Finally Loves
by imma-pirate
Summary: SasukeNaruto 'It was a winter night, cold and white as usual. Naruto sat there in the snow'


Chapter1

It was a winter night, cold and white as usual. Naruto sat there in the snow whilst Sakura, Sasuke, TenTen, Lee & the rest of the rookies all went to the town hall, to the Christmas party. But Naruto couldn't stop thinking about that night. The night with him and Sasuke. The night where the passion between Naruto and Sasuke was unleashed, their love for each other caressed. He sat there. In a clearing in the forest. "Naruto" he could hear someone talking to him. "Naruto" he heard it again. He turned and there stood Sasuke.

"I thought you went to the party with Sakura and everyone." Naruto asked whilst watching his breath.

"Well Sakura and Ino were fighting over me and I knew all I wanted was to be with you on Christmas Eve. The one I love." Sasuke smiled, his blue lips thinned as he smiled. Naruto could only look at him with surprised yet happy eyes.

"Really you mean that?" Naruto could just jump on him but people trained out here in the cold and Naruto knew that Neji was one of them. With his byakuagn he could watch them.

"Want to go back to mine?" Sasuke gave him a look Naruto exactly. Naruto and Sasuke walked off. Neji watched them as they walked knowing that he now held a hefty secret.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura was worried.

"I have, he was with Naruto talking." Neji stood leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean talking" Sakura was worried.

"About the ones they love." Neji gave her a glance. "But Haruno isn't on the menu for Sasuke. He's more into Uzumaki." Neji knew he had said enough already and walked off with a sly smile on his eyes.

Naruto stepped into a night shade coloured apartment. It was so dark he wouldn't be able to see his own hand if he was holding it right in front of his face. Sasuke flicked on the light. The room was basked in white coloured furniture.

"So you wanna…?" Sasuke didn't want to say it out loud. Naruto placed his jacket on the back off one of his chairs. Naruto was awestruck by the furniture.

"Wow, this is nice furniture." Naruto was admiring the décor as Sasuke locked the doors and windows. Naruto approached Sasuke; he embraced him in a hold that Sasuke couldn't escape. Sasuke turned around and kissed his blue lips. Naruto loosened his grip around Sasuke.

"Wanna go in the bed?" Naruto couldn't suppress his urge to touch him again. His pale skin, so tender and soft.

Sasuke woke in a puddle of sweat. He was breathing heavily. _It's that dream again. _

"_No, don't hurt him Itachi." Sasuke screamed. Itachi laughed so hard he choked on his own breath._

"_Why? Do you love him" Itachi looked. Naruto was on the edge of a sword. Unconscious._

"_Yes I do. Leave him." Itachi sliced Naruto in half._

"_You could have saved him. If you were Uchiha!"_

That's when Sasuke woke. Naruto turned in his sleep. Sasuke looked at him. _Is he real? Or am I dreaming?_ Sasuke stretched out towards the sleeping demon boy. The thought of having a demon fox boyfriend just made his heart skip beats. His finger touched his arm. "So real….. Must be real" Naruto lifted his head and looked at Sasuke.

"Morning Sasuke!" Naruto beamed.

"Is this real? Is this real, Naruto?" Naruto laughed.

"Of course it is." Sasuke couldn't believe it his only crush was now lying in his bed with him. Naruto stepped out of bed and yawned. Sasuke stared as Naruto put on a towel.

"I've got a dressing gown in the wardrobe you can borrow that." Sasuke smiled. Naruto walked over to Sasuke's wardrobe. _Knock knock._

"Shit! How we supposed to get out of this?" Naruto panicked

"Get in the wardrobe" Sasuke shut the doors and put on the towel Naruto had on just seconds ago.

"Sasuke!" it was only Sakura.

"God I thought you were Kakashi. What do you want?"

"Well Neji told me what you and Naruto were up to last night in the forest. You can come out now Naruto" he slowly emerged to make sure she wasn't armed.

"So you knew." Naruto guessed.

"I'm not bothered any way Kakashi sent me here to tell you fat arses to meet him. He's in the forest."

"Thanks Sakura" they said simultaneously. They both got changed and decided to race there. Kakashi was sitting there reading some yaoi novel. Naruto was in his hyper mood as usual.

"So you two are here, well since you missed training I told everyone else to come about now. So we can all train together." Naruto was a bit scared of Neji now since he knew what they had said to each other.

They all sat there panting. Kakashi was training them hard this morning.

"Me and Naruto have run out of water, can me and him go and get some water from the river." Naruto caught on and agreed. When they reached the river, Naruto was looking everywhere. "What's wrong?" Sasuke looked bewildered.

"Neji knows about, so if we do anything everyone will be here because he is probably watching us now."

"So who cares what everyone else thinks, all I care about is you." Naruto kissed him wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Very true Naruto, you were right I am watching you." Naruto had already whipped out 5 senbon.

"Disarm yourself Naruto." Kakashi walked out of the shroud of the bushes.

"Do you all know about us?" Naruto was now very confused.

"We all knew about the other night. It was obvious. You two were kissing outside your apartment and I happen to be right next door and I was about to walk out my door when I saw you two." Ten en smiled with glee. "You two make such a cute couple." TenTen went into a giggle fit.

"You do know you have left all you weapons out for thieves you know?" Sasuke tried to distract them. They all fell for it and ran back to the clearing in the forest.

The snow started fall around Naruto and Sasuke.


End file.
